don't come close
by yukichan08
Summary: FMP Final Fantasy ? new love interests... hope you like it...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF FULL METAL PANIC AND FINAL FANTASY VII… I REPEAT… I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF THE STORY… (ERR.. EXCEPT THE ONES I MADE UP…)**

… hope you enjoy reading … it's my first fanfic though…

* * *

…Don't Come Close…

Chapter 1 (Surprise, Surprise)

* * *

Kaname Chidori, now a member of Shin-ra Company, tries to get a new life, new identity and new friends. As a rookie, she is being trained by Tifa Lockheart.

One particular day…

"Tifa-chan, when will we have our break?" Kaname asked

"Hmme… After ten minutes." Tifa replied

"Can't we have an early dismissal?"

"What for?! We've had a break for an hour earlier."

"I'm already tired."

"You're acting weird today."

"Hontou…"

"You got a problem or anything?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Really."

"Hmme… Ok. Training's over for today."

"Tifa-chan!! I love you! You're the best!! Thanks..!"

"Hehehe. It's fine. Cloud and I will go somewhere today."

Kaname whistled and Tifa blushed…

"It's just a dinner date." Tifa said

"Okee… Good luck with your date with Cloud-sempai!!"

Kaname bade goodbye and ran to her room. There, she cried instantly. It has been like this for a while. Every night she cries in her room. But today is different. She can sense that something's not right. That something's gonna happen. She couldn't explain while she suddenly remembered that painful night. She decided to call Kyouko after eating her dinner. She cried and cried inside her room. When all tears were dried up, she took a bath and ate her dinner. After eating, she went directly to the phone and dialed Kyouko's number…

"Hello?" Kyouko answered..

"Nihao Kyouko-chan. It's Kaname."

"Kana-chan!! Thank God you called, I have some news for you."

"What news?"

"You do remember Kurz?"

"Kurz Weber? Yeah, what's with him?"

"He was nearly killed…"

"Nani?! Why?"

"In a mission, with Sousuke and Melissa. He was shot by an enemy."

"Where is he?"

"In the hospital. He's still in a coma. Ms. Melissa never left his side."

Kaname's heart beats faster. All she could think about was Sousuke. What happened to him? Is he ok?

"And Sousuke?"

"Umme.. H-He's fine. He's not critical. He's just wounded a little. Tessa's acting like he's dying. Duh, like Sousuke care… Blah, blah, blah…"

The words struck her. Sousuke, wounded, Tessa, dying… it made her come back to reality. Sousuke is now with the white-haired captain. She can no longer call Sousuke hers.

"Chidori? Chidori? Hello… Kana-chan?"

"Oh! Sorry Kyouko-chan. I drifted for awhile. Uhm. I have to go now. Tifa-sempai is calling me. Jaane!"

Kaname couldn't find a more perfect alibi than this. She dropped the phone and went to her room. Tears falling from her eyes.

_The hell who cares if he's hurt?! He's got that stupid captain of his ready to become his servant whenever he wants… He doesn't need me anymore…_

Kaname thought wildly. She cried until dawn came…

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 1… Kaname's a bit emotional, I know. A little different from what we know. And is any of the characters OOC..?? Please submit reviews to know if this sucks… Also to improve it… ^^

Chapter 2 still in process…

Please, please, please submit reviews… ^^


	2. flashbacks

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Full Metal Panic and Advent Children… ^^**

…well here's the second chapter… mostly flashbacks to get a little background on the breakup… the first chapter is sort of an introduction… hope you like this…

**Don't Come Close**

**Chapter 2 (Flashbacks)**

_It was the night of the summer festival and Kaname was already running late. She was wearing her best kimono. As she finished fixing her hair, the doorbell rang. _

_That must be Sousuke "Chotto matte kudasai.!" She called out_

_She was all ready as she opened the door and saw him standing there in normal clothes. Just like an ordinary teenager. She smiled at him sweetly… _

"_Sousuke, what's wrong? You're blushing…" Kaname asked_

"_Nandemo nai.." was the crisp reply_

"_Daijobu desu ka?" she asked again_

"_Affirmative, ma'am!" Sousuke answered a little too loudly_

_Sousuke realized his response and closed his eyes to wait for her halisen to land on his head. He was already anticipating the pain… But it didn't come… Instead, he heard a giggle…_

"_Is anything wrong Kaname?" he asked_

"_Nothing. You just look cute. That's all. Come on. Kyouko and Shinji are waiting for us."_

Kaname awoke from her dream…

_It happened a long time ago, but why? I'm ok now. I told myself not to feel anything. I'm over him now…_

Kaname shook her thoughts away and got ready for the day…

It was a nice day outside. Kaname and Tifa were strolling along the grounds of Shin-Ra… Kaname's mood was low and Tifa noticed this…

"Hey Kaname! Want to eat ice cream?"

"Huh? Umme, ok…" she replied

They went to an ice cream shop but still Kaname's mood didn't change. Tifa's starting to get frustrated. She tried making a conversation but she just shrugs it off by answering close-ended answers.

_This is really pissing me off. What the hell is wrong with Kaname?_ Tifa thought

"Hey, Tifa-nee… What would you do if you'll lose Cloud-sempai?" Kaname suddenly asked

"Huh? Hmme… Why the sudden question?" Tifa replied

"Nothing."

Kaname fell silent again…

"Kana-chan… Do you want to talk about it?" Tifa asked

"It's a long story…"

"I don't mind…"

"Well…"

"_Sousuke! I don't understand why you have to follow her orders!" it was Kaname shouting at Sousuke because of a certain misunderstanding_

"_Kaname, she's my captain. I have to follow her orders." Sousuke tried to explain_

"_But Sousuke…" _

"_You should understand Kaname. I thought you would understand. Granting that you know I am a sergeant. You know my duties Kaname. I have other priorities too, aside from you."_

_But she's already flirting with you, can't you see that?! "Demo…" Kaname tried to explain but words couldn't escape from her mouth… Instead, a tear trickled down her cheek. She turned around so Sousuke wouldn't see her face…_

"_Kaname…"_

_Kaname wiped her tears and faced Sousuke again with a smile on her face…_

"_I'm sorry Sousuke. I kinda forgot about that. I'm sorry. Well, there's always a next time, right?" Kaname smiled at him sweetly_

"_Kaname, are you really ok?"_

"_Of course I am.! What makes you think I'm not?"_

"_But, just a little while ago, a tear…"_

"_Shut up you stupid military otaku.! C'mon, let's eat ice cream. Your treat…" Kaname ordered_

_Even if Kaname was smiling, she was deeply hurt by what he said. She knew all along that this would happen. She knows that the white-haired captain has feelings for her sergeant, but she wouldn't let him see her cry. She's not a burden to him. She mustn't be…_

"It would have been easier if you told him the truth." Tifa commented

"I couldn't. I was too scared back then to tell him."

"Well… Continue…" Tifa ordered

"_I'm sorry Kaname, but I can't come with you this Saturday. The captain made me do some errand for her." Sousuke explained_

"_Oh… It's ok. Hmme… I wonder when you will be free. It's the seventh time you've cancelled our date, Sousuke." Kaname said_

"_I'm really sorry, Kaname. I'll ask for a day off next weekend and I'll take you to the hot springs. Ok.?" _

"_I'm not sure about that. But I'll look forward to it." Kaname smiled her sweet smile at Sousuke_

"_Thank you, Kaname. Come here." Sousuke ordered_

_Kaname came to Sousuke's arms and hugged him. A tear trickled down her cheek…_

_I don't quite understand anymore, Sousuke…_

"_Sousuke, couldn't you just refuse her orders?" Kaname asked suddenly_

"_That is impossible." Sousuke replied_

"_Wakatteru…" _

"_Jealous, Kaname?"_

"_No! Why would I be?"_

"_Don't be. I have to follow her orders because she's my captain. Don't worry, my heart will always be yours." Sousuke assured her_

"_Eeew… Sousuke… Don't be cheesy…" Kaname laughed_

_Sousuke watched her laugh. And as she settled on his chest again, he stroked her long blue-green hair…_

_I wish she'd be like this always_

_I wonder where Sousuke is. I can't see him anywhere. I already asked Kurz and Melissa but they haven't seen him…_

_Kaname was searching for Sousuke. They were at a cocktail party and Sousuke has invited her to come. He said he was just going to get them drinks but Sousuke's been gone for an hour already and Kaname's starting to worry._

_She went out the balcony to search the garden. It was there that she saw a familiar silhouette of a guy. She squinted through the dark and she could see the black tux Sousuke was wearing. She was about to call to him but she stopped as she saw a certain white0-hared girl holding his hand and pulling him towards the rose garden. Two options were running on his mind. First was to follow them and risk breaking her heart. Second was just leave everything behind and forget everything. _

_She watched them walking under the moonlight. The white-haired girl turned to look at the balcony and saw her standing there. The girl smiled a little and suddenly leaned up to kiss her sergeant. Sousuke was surprised by her captain's actions that it took him a minute to react. He pushed her away just in time to see a glint of blue-green running away from the balcony. She turned to go after Kaname but someone stopped him…_

"_Don't go…" Tessa pleaded_

"_I need to go to her. I have to explain to her." Sousuke tried to reason_

"_She doesn't need any explanations. I order you to stay, sergeant." Tessa ordered in an authoritative voice_

"_But.." _

"_Don't go… This is an order."_

_Duty was battling over his emotions. He needed to explain to her…_

_Kaname…_

"… and after that incident, I immediately flew to America and finished my studies there. I didn't come back to my apartment so I lived with Kyouko for a while."

"So, you left without hearing an explanation?" Tifa confirmed

"Sort of like that." Kaname answered

"And the reason behind joining Shin-Ra?"

"I want to meet him again but not as the Kaname he once knew… I want to show him that I am not a burden to anyone."

"You're not being fair, you know." Tifa observed

"He wasn't too."

"But you really want to visit them?"

"Yeah… I still worry for them… They're my friends after all."

"Why not ask the President, then." Tifa suggested

"I was hoping you'd do that." Kaname smiled

"Hey. Cloud and I would just accompany you. Ask the president yourself. Both of you are close after all."

"Who wouldn't be? He's been a childhood friend. I'll ask him tomorrow and if he refuses, I'll really make sure to make him miserable for a day or two…" Kaname said

…it's kinda long compared to the first one… but I really tried my best on this… hehehe… please comment again… and thanks for the comments on the first one… I hope this chapter pleased you… ^^

chapter three is still in process…

Please leave your comments to improve this and to know if this chapter sucks ^^…

Thanks.!


End file.
